A Bad Day to be a Guard
by 1000 Faces of Pain
Summary: First off, this is a one-shot. Second, there is SLIGHT horror to this. Just a warning. There is one OC. Set in the 4th book of Harry Potter. For the tournament, Dumbledore hired ANBU from the village Konoha to act as guards. The delegations from the two foreign schools (forgot their names, sorry!) have just arrived. They are all eating in the Great Hall…


**AN: Hello, this idea would not leave me alone. So I wrote this little one shot. This is my main OC. She is also my favorite. It is really hard to explain her appearance, but I tried. This will remain a one-shot, you can't convince me otherwise! If you have any questions, ask me. I will be willing to answer. Before you read:**

**Fox = Naruto Uzumaki**

**Raccoon = Gaara**

**Raven = Sasuke Uchiha**

**Stag = Shikamaru Nara**

**Hawk = Neji Hyuga**

**Dog = Kiba (no Akamaru)**

**Slug = Sakura Haruno**

**Swan = Ino Yamanaka**

**Cat = Hinata Hyuga**

**Dragon = Ten-Ten**

**Set in the 4****th**** book of Harry Potter. For the tournament, Dumbledore hired ANBU from the village Konoha to act as guards. The delegations from the two foreign schools have just arrived. They are all eating in the Great Hall… **

(Third Person POV)

The guards came bursting in Fox in the lead with Stag, with a weird staff in his hands, right behind him. They walked swiftly up to Dumbledore and started conversing quietly. Next came Raccoon and Raven, they walked up and stood a few steps to the side as well as behind Fox and Stag.

Slug and Cat came in next carrying a person in between the two. They held her wrists far apart, almost like they didn't want her hands to be together. They came to rest in between Raccoon and Raven, putting the prisoner in plain sight for the rest of the hall.

Dragon, Swan, Hawk, and Dog spread out in the back of the hall. Two by the door and two in the back corners. All the while the students were chattering away.

"Headmaster," Professor McGonagall cried indignantly. "What is the meaning of this? Who is that girl?"

At that exclamation everybody turned to look at the prisoner. She was being dragged backwards, so the students could see her.

The girl was deathly pale and wearing loose black sweatpants that rode low on her hips and bandages as a wrapping for her chest. She looked to be about thirteen years old, yet she had many scars on her torso. She also had a weird tattoo of something (1) on the right side of her hip, almost on her side. Her hair was blood red and _long_, it came down to her waist! Even when put in high pigtails! Her bangs came down in such a way that they covered her ears. (2)

Nobody could see her face because she had a skull mask on. (3) It was similar to the Death Eater masks, but not quite. She looked unconscious.

Fox stepped up to McGonagall and said, "We found this girl in the Forbidden Forest. We deduced she was not a student. She was carrying this-" Stag held up the staff, "-on her back. It seemed to be a weapon because she pulled it off and started to attack us. She put up quite the fight, but we finally killed her. We brought her here for inspection."

Everybody was shocked, why would they bring a corpse in here? Why would they even kill her?!

McGonagall looked outraged, "Why did you kill her?! You could have questioned her! And why would you bring her in here?! We are eating dinner!"

Fox seemed taken back, "Well, there is something weird with the corpse-" everybody who was not a shinobi flinched at the word 'corpse,' "-no matter how many times we seemed to kill her, she just kept fighting! After the fourth time she stayed down, though. We thought this was important enough to report at a time like this." (4)

Dumbledore's face never wavered a bit through the whole time, "Well, why don't we take off her mask and see what she looks like?" Cat nodded once then reached out with her free hand to take the skull mask off.

Everybody who could see her face, minus the shinobi of course, gasped. The girl had _so_ many piercings! (5)

She was actually kind of pretty. Her lips, if she was not dead, would have been full and plump. She had high cheek bones and perfect skin. Her eyes were rolled back in her head leaving only black instead of the normal white!

Suddenly, her mouth spread into a wide grin, showing everyone her teeth. All of them were pointed! (6) Her head snapped up and she looked around the room with her eyes. Oh those eyes! Where the white of our eyes usually is, hers were pitch black! And where her iris and pupil were supposed to be, they were a glowing blood red.

When Fox saw this he backed up a few steps when she looked directly into his eyes.

The Great Hall was deathly silent, "Hello." She spoke with a beautiful voice. All the students leaned away from her. When she saw that her grin grew evil. "I won't hurt you. Maybe," she purred. Seeing the reaction from that made her laugh demonically.

Raccoon was reminded of himself when he was younger, before Fox got to him. Speaking of whom, Fox was fed up, "But, we killed you! How are you still alive?!"

She laughed again, "Silly ANBU you didn't kill me. I'm already dead!" Her voice and insane laughter rang through the Great Hall. Raven was tired of this, "Who are you? What are you?" He demanded.

The girl sneered, "My name is Sasori no Saigo. I'm a Shinigami." You could hear a girl, Hermione Granger, inhale quickly. Everyone around her looked at her. She looked frightened, "B-but, that's impossible!" "What's wrong?" the red head beside her asked. Hermione looked at Sasori with fear in her eyes, "She said she's a Grim Reaper!"

Sasori smirked, "That is correct, child. Miss Granger is correct, I'm a Grim Reaper meaning," she looked directly at Fox, "I can't die!" Cue more psychotic laughter.

All but the two holding Sasori shifted away nervously. Although Cat and Slug wanted to do the same, they just held the girl's wrists tighter. Cat squeezed just a little too hard for Sasori's tastes. So the red head decided to bite down on Cat's arm, all the way to the bone.

Cat screamed, loudly. Fox and Hawk were there instantly by her side. Cat dropped the mask she was holding. Along with Sasori's arm. Seeing this opportunity, Sasori grabbed her mask and put it on the right side of her head. Slug called out, "Grab her! I have to heal Cat! Someone cover for me!"

Stag took Slug's position, and Raccoon took up Cat's role.

All the while Sasori had blood dripping from her mouth as she ate the piece of Cat's arm. Fox had killer intent coming of him in waves. All directed at Sasori, who was unfazed by it all, contentedly munching away on Cat's arm.

Fox stalked over to the red head. "_You,_" he growled out. Sasori swallowed and grinned showing off her now, bloodied teeth. "Me," she agreed.

"_I'll kill you_!" Fox snarled. Sasori merely raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Grinning all the while.

Laughing darkly she replied, "I'd like to see you try! But not right now, I'm bored. Goodbye little kiddies!" She disappeared in a swirl of red and black feathers. Her disembodied voice could still be heard calling out, "I'm coming for you!" The last thing they heard was her insane psychotic laughter, mocking them.

**1-Fairy Tail symbol**

**2-Think Naruko's hairstyle, oh and eventually her bangs fell away, letting everyone see all the piercings on her ears.**

**3-Lord Death's mask, from Soul Eater.**

**4-Major plot hole, they wouldn't really do this. It's for dramatization.**

**5-Think Pein's piercings, from Naruto. (The ones on the Path made from Yahiko's body, except, only the facial and ear ones.)**

**6-think Soul Eater's teeth, from Soul Eater.**

**Again, this was just an idea swirling around in my head. I will ****_not _****continue this. Even if you beg! Also, the profile pic for this, that is what you should imagine Sasori's eyes to be like. For full description of Sasori, go to my profile page! I, unlike Sasori, eat reviews not humans. So don't forget to FEED ME!**


End file.
